


Is That My Shirt?

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Stripping, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: The laundry hasn't been done so Scott took one of Stiles' shirts, but Stiles is a little possessive of his clothes.





	Is That My Shirt?

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble request from the prompt list - "Is that my shirt" and "Why do you even care?"

Stiles yawned as he made his way into the kitchen. He paused in the doorway, rubbing his eyes as he looked at Scott.

“Dude,” he started sleepily, gesturing at Scott.

“What?” Scott asked around the spoonful of cereal and milk in his mouth.

Stiles flailed about slightly, gesturing at Scott and unable to form words in his exhausted state.

“What?” Scott repeated, insistently.

“Is that my shirt?” Stiles asked, the words babbled as they fell from his lips.

“Maybe,” Scott replied, turning his attention back to his cereal.

“Dude!” Stiles whined. “You have your own clothes, why do you have to go and steal mine?”

“Why do you even care?”

“Because you stretch it,” Stiles pouted.

“I don’t stretch it,” Scott argued. “We’re the same size.”

“Yeah, but you’re all muscly and you stretch it so that when I wear it it’s all baggy and flimsy and pathetic.”

Scott rolled his eyes.

“I look flimsy and pathetic enough as is,” Stiles muttered. “It’s my favourite shirt too.”

“You want it back? I’ll give it back,” Scott said, rising from his seat and stripping the shirt off over his head. His muscles rippled and flexed beneath his olive skin, sunlight dancing over the curves of his body as he pulled it off and tossed it over to Stiles.

The shirt smacked the teen in the face as he stood still, licking his lips and eyeing Scott’s half-naked body.

Stiles smirked, holding the warm shirt close.

“Hey, Scott?” Stiles started slowly, a wicked grin lifting the corners of his mouth as he looked at Scott.

“What?” Scott asked, sitting down to eat again.

“Are those my pants too?”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
